Una segunda oportunidad
by abbC
Summary: Una dificil decision, un solo corazón... un NUEVO triangulo amoroso.  ¿Podra Bella tomar una buena eleccion?-Tranquila, solo tienes que decidir amor-dijo Edward; -Si, solo dile que es a mi a quien en verdad amas y podremos seguir en paz!-dijo Dem. E-B-D
1. prefacio

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA!

* * *

><p><em>Prefacio<em>

"_**Como si se pudiera matar el tiempo sin insultar a la eternidad"**_

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de darle otra oportunidad al corazón, desde que Edward y los Cullen se habían ido por segunda vez, creí que el amor no existía, pero valla error. Mi corazón había encontrado a alguien quien supo cómo enseñarme a ver la vida de una manera diferente. Él me había enseñado que el presente era lo importante, prometió estar conmigo en todas las circunstancias, y lo cumplió. Pero ahora, volverlo a ver me ha hecho dudar, mi hija merece saber la verdad, y él también…

-Tranquila, solo tienes que decidir amor-dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

-Si, solo dile que es a mi a quien en verdad amas y podremos seguir en paz!-dijo Dem con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

*  
><strong>Hola mundo! Anoche mientras contaba ovejas para dormir se me ocurrió esta historia y como tenía mucho sin subir algo, pensé que les agradaría leer algo para matar el rato. Espero les haya gustado, porque tengo un trama enorme en mi cabeza. Si gustan pueden dejar un review, diciéndome que opinan &amp;así.<strong>

**Bueno ya las dejo, **

**Abby.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA! disfrutenla:P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

"**El tiempo es una imagen móvil de la eternidad"**

—Bella, ella es preciosa al igual que tu—dijo rodeándome con sus fuertes y fríos brazos a la vez que me regalaba un dulce beso en la mejilla. Como siempre era respetuoso y cariñoso conmigo al mismo tiempo. ¿Podría ser más perfecto?

Él era simplemente hermoso, el ser más bello del universo, del cielo y del inframundo también. Sentía que yo no lo merecía, ¿como una persona como yo consiguió que _él _se fijara en mí? Seguro había sido el mismo destino al que le agradecía el 10 de Septiembre.

—Haces que me sonroje, ella es mucho más linda.

—Ambas son hermosas, por eso son las chicas de mi vida —me sonrió con esa perfecta dentadura.

Carlie, mi adorada niña, despertó. Ese cabello rizado y cobrizo le caía en una larga cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Haciendo notar lo joven que era. Tenía cuatro años y parecía de nueve.

—Buenos días, nena—le saludó él con un beso paternal en la frente en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos.

Ella se tallaba tiernamente los ojos con sus manos.

—Hoy será un día diferente, Carlie—anuncié—. Tu papá y yo hemos planeado ir a los Estados Unidos a visitar al abuelo.

—Pero el abuelo no vive en Estados Unidos—fueron sus primeras palabras del día seguidas de un largo bostezo. —. El abuelo Carlo vive en Surrey.

Mi familia y yo vivíamos en Londres, un lugar perfecto por tener la mayoría de los días nublados, Surrey era un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la gran ciudad y era ahí donde había conocido a Demetri McCaffrey, a quien me lo había presentado Carlo McCaffrey, y donde vivía actualmente mi suegro y suegra.

—No iremos a ver a mis padres, cielo. —Explico gentilmente Demetri a la pequeña— Iremos a visitar un par de semanas al abuelo Charlie.

Charlie debía pensar que ya estaba muerta. Después de cuatro años, seis meses de no tener noticias de mi, a consecuencia de haber tenido la locura de viajar sola a Europa, dejando a un lado que me había casado con un ingles y había tenido una hija de un Cullen…creo que estaría bien visitarlo.

— ¿Charlie? Mami, nunca lo he visto.

—Y yo muero de ganas de conocerlo, Bella —dijo Demetri riendo. —Créeme.

Desde que viaje al otro lado del mundo no había vuelto a ver a Charlie, y mucho menos le había querido mandar dinero y la invitación de mi boda. No porque me avergonzará de él, sino de mi. No tenia las agallas para decirle "papá, tienes una nieta…y no es hija de mi prometido vampiro" Era mi debilidad, un punto nada fuerte en mi por el hecho de que me creyera loca. Pero después de tantas cosas, creo que él puede guardar también el secreto, incluso puede ser parte de nosotros.

—Carlie, prepara tus cosas y salimos en dos horas. —Le dije saliendo de su habitación dándole privacidad para que se cambiara la pijama por un buen atuendo.

Demetri salió con mi mano entrelazada a la suya. Nuestras cosas ya estaban preparadas desde la noche anterior, porque irónicamente no desperdiciábamos el tiempo en dormir; en cambio Carlie, era una hibrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiresa y su lado humano necesitaba descansar…y comer también aunque ella no le apetecían los alimentos.

Baje a la cocina a una velocidad normal, y mi marido bajaba el equipaje hasta la cajuela del mercedes negro abusando de sus poderes.

—Dem, ¡Tenemos vecinos!

— ¿Y?

—Ellos son normales y no están acostumbrados a ver a alguien corriendo más rápido que una gacela. —le dije regañándolo.

—Lo siento, amor. —me dio un suave beso en los labios, algo mas como un fino roce. —Lo olvide.

Siempre sabía cómo hacer que me distrajera y olvidara lo que decía.

— ¿Crees que sea correcto visitar a mi padre? —le pregunté con la cabeza apoyada en su bien formado pecho. Él era un poco más alto que yo, un metro ochenta y cuatro, era su estatura.

— ¿Bromeas? —Cuestionó y yo negué—Aunque no lo sea, ansío conocerlo. Soy el único hombre que no conoce al padre de la novia. En mi caso, esposa.

Retrocedí un paso y me senté a un lado del tope del agua.

—Es solo que…bueno…

— ¿Temes?

—No, bueno si, ay, es que ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

Demetri se colocó la mano en la barbilla como si se encontrara resolviendo un problema matemático de suma importancia.

—Puedes comenzar por un "Hola Charlie" —me sonrió cálidamente, y se acerco hacía mi tomando mi mano.

Eso era un gesto que siempre me hacía sentir bien. Me sentía protegía a su lado.

—Y, después explicar porque sigo aparentado dieciocho después de cuatro años, ¿no? —dije con sarcasmo. —Dem, estoy nerviosa.

—Te confieso que también lo estoy y no es normal que yo, Demetri McCaffrey tenga nervios. —reí. —Pero el conocer a Charlie… es algo realmente fuera de nuestra rutina. Bien, volviendo a tu pregunta, creo que primero se alegrara de saber que sigues en la faz del planeta con vida, bueno más bien muerta andante, después se asustara y cuestionará él porque tu apariencia…—le interrumpí.

— ¿Por qué solo la mía?

—Porque a mí no me conoce.

—Te olvidas de Carlie. —le dije recordándolo yo misma.

¿Qué se supone que haría con ella? Ella tan solo tiene cuatro años y ante los ojos de mi papá ella será toda una jovencita de nueve. La querrá llevar de compras a tiendas y la hará comer cosas de niños grandes, también le gustara que entre al cine a ver películas con actores en lugar de las animadas.

—Carlie se ganará el cariño de Charlie más rápido de lo que comprenda lo que somos.

—bien, eso es en caso de que no le de un infarto al verme joven aun.

—Isabella, ¿estás tratando de decirme viejo? —un tono de burla se coló en su voz.

—No, no…no.

—Físicamente soy cuatro años mayor que tu. —hizo un cálculo mental.

—Y eso es genial, mi amor. —le abracé una vez más.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por esos detalles insignificantes.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por mi eternidad.

Que gracioso, por su eternidad porque su vida ya había terminado.

Carlie bajo con dos maletas moradas enormes en cada mano. Demetri le ayudo a terminar de bajarlas por la otra mitad de las escaleras, las metió al vehículo y al cerrar la cajuela nosotras ya estábamos dentro de este.

Mi hija se recostó en el asiento trasero y se colocó los auriculares de su reproductor de música, cuando ella tenía eso en sus oídos el mundo era ignorado.

Era maravilloso ir de nuevo a Forks, tal vez hasta a Jacksonville podríamos ir a ver a mi madre, pero era algo más peligroso por la luz del día, no era que nos quemáramos como los tontos mitos decían, pero el destello de nuestra piel era fácil de percibir.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Dem, estacionó el auto en un lugar privado, si no me equivoco había pagado para dejarlo ahí. Caminamos hasta el avión y tomamos nuestros asientos.

Siete horas de viaje y habíamos aterrizado cerca de Forks. Mi marido habló con el recepcionista y pidió un taxi, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estábamos frente a mi antigua casa. Seguía igual que antes; la pintura se caía con mayor facilidad, mi vieja furgoneta tenía dos llantas ponchadas y la puerta principal estaba astillada. De Forks ni hablar, el clima estaba helado, aunque la sensibilidad de mi piel no lo percibía, la de Carlie sí. Ella aun tenía sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, si fuera una niña normal, mi sentido maternal me diría que le daría un resfriado, pero vamos es más que especial y no puedo contraer enfermedades mortales, aunque un sweater le vendría bien.

_DING, DONG…_—Toqué el viejo timbre de hacía más de 25 años.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó alguien desde adentro. _Charlie._

Mentalmente comencé a temblar, y no precisamente por el frio.

—Tranquila—me dijo en voz baja, mi esposo. —Estoy contigo.

Le contesté un "gracias" con los labios.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente con la mano de mi papá en la perilla. Exclamó un "Por todos los Santos, que mis ojos no me engañen"

—Hola, papá—saludé seguido de suspirar intentándome calmar.

— ¿Bella? —asentí.

¿Qué no nos iba a dejar entrar? Estaba más que alucinado por nuestra visita.

— ¿Puedo entrar? ¡Me estoy congelando! —exclamó mi pequeña.

— ¿Somos bienvenidos verdad, Charlie? —preguntó Demetri.

—Pasen.

Los tres entramos y Charlie cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

La casa estaba intacta a cuando me había ido, el mismo papel tapiz, el mismo olor hogareño, incluso el mismo canal deportivo en la televisión. Mis fotografías seguían colgadas en la pared de la escalera y mi titulo de secundaria ahora estaba encima del televisor.

—Me tenías muy preocupado, hija. Ni una sola carta, e-mail, o llamada en casi cinco años.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también lo siento, Isabella. No debí dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Tu madre casi me mata al enterarse que habías viajado sola. —Una lágrima estaba por desbordarse de sus ojos—Pero mírate, no has cambiado en nada, ¿usas pupilentes? Ese tono te luce bien.

—No…

—Deben estar hambrientos, perdón por mi falta de educación… ¿gustan comer algo?

—No, papá. Nosotros…

—Oh, está bien, debieron haber comido algo de camino. —negó rápidamente. Se notaba que los nervios se apoderaban de él que no le dejaban ver la realidad.

Demetri carraspeó.

—Perdón. —me disculpé con Demetri. —Papá, el es Demetri, Demetri, él es Charlie y ella es Carlie. —mi hija solo sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, señor Swan. —Mi marido le tendió la mano a mi padre.

—Lo mismo creo, muchacho. Ningún amigo de mi Bella, la hubiera cuidado como tú.

—Yo no…—empezó él.

—Papá, hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Si?

—Él es—el timbre me interrumpió.

_DING DONG…_

—Yo abriré. —dijo mi papá.

—_Señor Swan, necesito hablar con usted, ábrame por favor. _

—Pensándolo bien, que siga esperando—dijo molesto y volvió a sentarse en el viejo sillón de tela en el que nos encontrábamos hablando.

—_Charlie, por favor. Alice a encontrado el paradero de Bella._ —menciono por el otro lado de la puerta una voz aterciopelada. Una fina y hermosa voz que yo conocía a la perfección. —_ ¿Bella esta aquí? _—se preguntó a sí mismo el hombre.

—Dime que no pensaste la respuesta, papá— Acuné mi rostro entre mis manos preocupada y Demetri se levantó a encarar al que provoco mi futuro, al padre de mi hija, a mi primer amor, al menor de los _Cullen._

—Ella está aquí, Edward. —le dijo secamente al cobrizo de ojos dorados. —Conmigo y con _nuestra_ hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<strong>

**Si crees que merezco un review- deja un review**

**Si crees que tienes una importante opinión- deja un review**

**Si crees que hay alguna sugerencia- deja un review!**

**Si te gusto el primer capítulo- deja un review!**

**Jajajaja, okey no-.-'pero los reviews me hacen muy feliz, y me motivan a seguir. Gracias por leer.**

**Abby!**


End file.
